


Perception

by kcxtreme



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: 4+1 Things, Disabled Character, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcxtreme/pseuds/kcxtreme
Summary: Four times Poseidon thought Hephaestus was trying to get him to bed with him, and that one time they did it but the blacksmith was still clueless.
Relationships: Poseidon/Hephaestus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Perception

**Author's Note:**

> I always imagined Hephaestus as a disabled god but this was the first time I made him so in this story. I might start including this headcanon in my future works.
> 
> Anyways, here's another fic for this rare pair~

**I.**

Poseidon didn't like meetings.

The Olympians were having their monthly gatherings and the god of the sea couldn't wait to leave the conference hall. Besides that, he also had another meeting lined up in his schedule, which was actually a rendezvous with a beautiful prince who was undoubtedly going to be added to his ever growing list of conquests.

As Zeus began to speak in turn, Poseidon let his eyes roam around the table and landed on Aphrodite, who was busy checking her nails out.

Usually, when they're both bored and their eyes would meet, they'd have a little fun and have some eye sex, and the goddess would sometimes even conjure a lollipop and seductively suck on it while maintaining eye contact. No one had noticed this exchange in the recent months, but when their sexual tension had gotten stronger in the air, Hera finally caught them and had forbidden them to stare at one another for more than a second during their meetings. Then again, they could always try to have an eye quickie within that time limit.

At that moment, Aphrodite looked up to him and gave him a seductive smile with a sly wink, before looking away as Hera must've felt the sexual disturbance in the air and the latter was now glaring at him.

Poseidon gave his sister an innocent grin before roaming his eyes again to find something else to alleviate his boredom. His gaze then landed on someone he never would have thought would interest him in the first place.

Hephaestus's attention was directed towards his half-eaten cake, which was honestly more interesting than listening to whatever Zeus was saying right now. He must've sensed his lingering gaze because he looked up to him and they both stared back at one another.

Poseidon decided to toy with him and gave him his lazy smirk that made a lot of nymphs swoon, but of course, the blacksmith didn't swoon and just raised an eyebrow at him. He then winked at him, but the younger god only turned his head away to cover his mouth and let out a silent yawn.

Zeus then announced they would be taking a short break while Hermes fetched some scrolls for him. While the others began to converse, Poseidon took this chance to stand up, and noticing Hephaestus letting out another yawn in his seat, he decided to say "hi" to his nephew.

"Hephaestus."

The god looked up to him and asked, "Lord Poseidon, do you need something?"

"I just wanted to see if you're still awake." He then crossed his arms against his chest and leaned back against the table. "Haven't had a good night's sleep?"

"No, I had to finish an order for Apollo."

"Hmm, I see," the older god spoke, before looking over his shoulder to watch the others. "These gatherings can be boring sometimes. It'd be nice if we could leave this hall, maybe go somewhere more entertaining."

"Should we go then?" Hephaestus replied after a short pause.

Poseidon was rather surprised with his response, not expecting he'd agree with his idea. He grinned at him and asked, "And where do you have in mind? Y'know, it's been a while since I've been to your forge and—"

"I rather be it in bed."

If the older god was surprised with his initial statement, now he was speechless. He just stared at the younger god as if waiting for him to say he was just kidding with him—that he just hadn't implied that they both leave and go to bed with him—but when the blacksmith just took his cup to take a drink, he then cleared his throat and stood up straight to face him. "You are serious?"

The other god simply nodded his head. "Yes."

"Why Hephaestus," Poseidon couldn't help but smirk. "That's rather bold of you. I didn't expect you feel that way, let alone with me."

He shrugged. "Since you brought it up, might as well go with it," he replied, which was followed by another yawn.

Before they could continue, Hermes came back and Zeus announced to take their seats again.

"Well, I better go back then." Poseidon then gave him a rather seductive smile and jested him, "Though I might think about on your suggestion."

Without looking at him, Hephaestus took his cup again and said, "I'm just here if you ever change your mind," before taking a sip from it.

The god of the sea let his gaze linger on him before going back to his seat. When he sat down, he could feel Hera's questioning look on him, as if she was considering banning him in speaking with her son for more than a second.

As the meeting resumed, Poseidon's thoughts began to wander again, only this time to his recent conversation with his nephew. He was still surprised with Hephaestus' boldness, especially with what he offered him—which was where he misunderstood. Because for the blacksmith, what he meant was just to simply get out of there—go their separate ways and catch some Zs—but from what the god of the sea understood, it meant going to his bed and do other things than sleep.

* * *

**II.**

"Come back any time, my lord~"

Poseidon got out of the steaming water while the _nereid_ disappeared into the spring's depths. The god felt refreshed after a few rounds of sex with the said nymph, who was one of Amphitrite's sisters, and one of his favorites if you'd ask him.

Without bothering to dry himself, he put on his clothing, which was just a cloth wrapped around is hips, covering only just below his knees. He liked his torso bare since he often spent his time under the sea—and he admittedly just like showing off his abs.

He then began walking along the banks of the hot spring and towards his chariot. Along the way, he saw a hooded figure coming out of the forest and he was surprised to see who it was. "Hephaestus!"

The said god turned his head towards the spring and he too was surprised to see him. "Lord Poseidon."

"I wasn't expecting to see anyone here," Poseidon spoke when he approached him. "You came out of nowhere."

The blacksmith took off his hood before he replied, "I went to get some minerals in a nearby cave. I need them for my craft."

"Another big project I guess. Well as for me, I just had a little visit to an acquaintance of mine."

"I noticed," Hephaestus said, seeing the hickeys on his neck. "And you're hot."

Poseidon found himself speechless. He didn't need to look at himself to know that he was undeniably handsome, but he could imagine what the other god must be seeing right now to say such thing: he was wet from head to toe, and he could feel those droplets of water slowly streaming down his lean, tanned body.

Unfortunately, what the god of the sea didn't know was that Hephaestus wasn't referring to his physical attribute, but to his temperature due to his recent trip to the hot spring.

"Why thank you." The older god then thought of what to say next. "And you're...well, I could say the same thing," he spoke, even though he doesn't see him that way.

Now Poseidon didn't find Hephaestus "unappealing" like what the others saw, though he wouldn't deny when he first saw the younger god he wasn't quite impressed with how he looked. The latter was born with a scar on the right side of his face that covered half of his forehead down to his cheekbone, and his left leg was replaced with a prosthetic one, which made him undesirable to many. But after getting to know him, Poseidon saw a good person within what many deemed as the "ugly" god of fire.

"I'm hot? Well I am," Hephaestus replied, wondering why the other thanked him and had to imply the obvious regarding his high body temperature that came along with being a fire deity.

Poseidon was again surprised by his nephew's boldness. He never would have imagined him as someone who thought of himself that way; it seemed like he'd been building his self-esteem. Then again, the younger god had been surprising him lately.

If it were another person they both would have been naked in bed already, but for someone who was apparently showing interest in him—or so he thought—the blacksmith didn't bat an eye or even implied he was getting him hot and bothered. Hephaestus just downright told him what he wanted to say and he told him he was hot, which made something within him stir for a moment, and he honestly didn't know what to feel about it.

"You sure are direct with your words."

Hephaestus shrugged and replied, "I'm just stating the obvious."

"Indeed. Well since we're here already, maybe we could continue this in the water?" he offered, motioning to the spring. "Want to take a dip?"

"I'd like to, but I need to get back and start on my work."

"Ah well, I understand that. And here I was starting to think on taking you on that offer," he teased, before giving him that seductive smile of his. "Y'know, maybe make some steam together~"

Hephaestus didn't bother asking what he meant and just said, "Right. Well, I better go. See you, lord Poseidon."

"Can't wait for our next meeting, Hephaestus."

They went their separate ways, but before Poseidon could reach his chariot, he looked back to see the figure walking further away and wondered if he should start thinking about the blacksmith's offers seriously.

* * *

**III.**

He loved it when they moan so sweetly in his ears.

Poseidon was making out with a nymph in one of the rooms of the Olympus palace. There was an on-going celebration, and during dinner he managed to allure one of Artemis's handmaidens while she was distracted. Now this act alone was a feat for him, because it was hard to seduce the goddess's followers since they were bound to an oath of abstinence; and if she ever found out, no doubt he and the nymph would both be hunted like game.

He began kissing the nymph's neck who he had pinned against the wall, while his hand roaming her bare thigh began to move upwards, making her shiver in wanton.

"Lord Poseidon, please~"

The god couldn't help but smirk; it looked like Artemis was about to lose a handmaiden tonight.

As his hand was about to reach its desired goal, the door suddenly slammed open and both their attention snapped towards it. Poseidon thought Artemis's virgin senses had alerted her and she hunted them down to reach them just in time, but instead, the intruder was none other than Hephaestus.

Being caught in the act, the_ nephelai_ was embarrassed and she stepped away from the older god. She then quickly covered her bare chest with an arm and made an excuse. "L-Lady Artemis must be looking for me!" She hurriedly went out with the door closing behind her, leaving the two gods alone in the room.

There was a moment of silence before Hephaestus asked, "Did I disturb you two?"

Poseidon rubbed the back of his head. "It's alright. I was having second thoughts if I should incur the wrath of the goddess of the hunt." He then noticed there was something wrong with his nephew: his cheeks were a bit flushed and he swayed slightly on his feet. "Are you drunk?"

The god of fire was indeed slightly drunk from the party, but he waved it off and replied, "I'm fine."

"If you say so. Anyhow, may I ask why you are here?"

"I just picked this room to stay in for a while."

"Why so? Aren't you enjoying the party?"

The younger god shrugged. "I was never into them though this one's alright, until the others left me alone at our table—as always. Apollo and Hermes found some nymphs to hook up with while Dionysus is already drunk off his ass. Ares then came over to harass me so I punched him and left the party early, but then I got lonely on the way and decided to come over here to sulk, but you beat me to it."

Poseidon couldn't help but be amused with his drunken narrative. "It looks like you already had one long night, and it's only past nine. Well anyway, do you really plan on spending the rest of the night here?"

He shook his head. "No, I'll just head back to my building."

"Are you sure? We could always go back to the party, and I'll even help you find some company to spend this cold evening with. I'm sure there's someone over there," he offered, then added, "Especially now that you're available."

The older god sometimes forgot that Hephaestus had separated from Aphrodite. It was a surprise at first since they had been together for a long time, but everybody agreed it was the best course for the two. But what really surprised them was that their relationship improved after the separation. From what he had heard, the god would still give her gifts while the goddess would invite him to her tea parties—and she herself had said they were close in making friendship bracelets.

When the news broke out that Hephaestus was the one who had initiated their separation, the god of the sea was one of those who had thought it wouldn't be long before he'd take another wife, but the younger god never did—not even a single companion to warm those cold, lonely nights in his bed.

It's no wonder for Poseidon why the other had been looking sexually deprived these past years, and maybe that's why he'd been offering himself to him lately.

"Thanks, but I rather have your company," Hephaestus replied, and he wasn't really interested in looking for a bed companion right now. "Unless you plan on pursuing that nymph earlier?"

"Why no," the older god answered truthfully, since now that he was being offered by another company. He then smirked at him before continuing, "Well, not anymore I think."

"You can go if you want. She might be waiting for you," he said, remembering how the two were clearly enjoying themselves and he had to ruin it. He felt bad about it, and due to his half-drunken state, his next words made him look like he was jealous. "Besides, it must've been nice for her..."

"For what?"

"Making out with you," he answered while glancing away.

Poseidon was again surprised and he couldn't believe the other really just hinted that he wanted to make out with him—or so he thought. He couldn't help but smile rather seductively as he was starting to like this bold side of Hephaestus. He then walked towards him until they were a few inches apart, and in his bedroom voice he spoke, "If given the chance then, you want to make out?"

The younger god wondered if the other was asking if he wanted to make out with that nymph, which he doubt would want him in the first place, though if given the chance he might consider it. He then shrugged and nonchalantly replied, "Why not."

The god of the sea just wanted to see his reaction when he closed their gap, but from the answer he got and the slight tension he felt between them, he decided to take it further and see where it would lead to. He lifted his hand and was half-way in reaching for Hephaestus's face, when the latter suddenly spoke, "Seems you have a problem down there."

Poseidon's hand stopped and his attention turned towards his erection which was poking beneath his _chiton_. He was rather confused by this and wondered if this was still from his recent make out session, or—

"Better take care of that," the blacksmith stated, before yawning softly. "I should turn in for the night."

"Go ahead; and I think it's best we continue this some other time," the older god said, already thinking of when they could meet again. "Do you need an escort?"

"I'm fine," Hephaestus answered with a wave of his hand while heading towards the door. "Enjoy the night."

"Without you, I doubt it," Poseidon muttered, as he watched the god of fire leave the room.

Now that he was left alone, his mind began to replay their recent conversation with his—dare he say it—cute, half-drunken nephew. He remembered the tension that was definitely there between them, and for a second he was tempted to feel what it would be like to kiss him, and the thought itself seemed intriguing.

He decided to pay the blacksmith a visit one of these days to see if he returned what he thought was the latter's "budding attraction" towards him, and finally decide if he should take those tempting offers of his.

* * *

**IV.**

"Right this way, Lord Poseidon."

The god of the sea followed the golden maid into the forge of Hephaestus. While being led by the automaton, he couldn't help but be impressed with the latter's living creation. She looked, spoke, and acted like a real maiden, and even had the curves he liked on one too.

He was too busy checking out the maid's ass to notice they had already arrived at Hephaestus's work room, and the latter stood up from his desk before clearing his throat to get his attention. Poseidon directed his gaze towards him before giving him a smile. "Hephaestus, thank you for having me today."

The said god dismissed his automaton first, not wanting the poor thing to linger any longer under the undressing gaze of the older god, before turning his attention towards his relative. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Poseidon replied. "And I know you're busy, but it pleases me you'd make time for your ol' uncle."

The blacksmith wanted to roll his eyes; it was a very busy day for him and he needed to finish three orders by tonight. He even ordered his automaton to turn away anyone who would visit him that day, but the older god had been very persistent in wanting to see him, and to deny him further might lead to consequences that he didn't want to evoke from the god of the sea.

"Have a seat," the younger god said, gesturing to a nearby table. "Would you like some tea?"

"Oh no, I won't be here long. I just wanted to talk to you about something." Poseidon saw the other raise an eyebrow and he couldn't help but smirk at him. "It's about your recent offers, Hephaestus, though I'm sure you already know that by now," he spoke while making his way towards the table, and there he leaned back against it while crossing his arms on his chest. "And I've been thinking about them, or should I say considering it."

"My offers?"

"Yes, and as much as I like getting straight to it, I still prefer—how should I put it, set the mood first, and from there we'll see how it goes. Is that alright with you?"

Hephaestus was confused with the other's vague words and began thinking of what offers he was referring to. Then again, this wasn't the time for him to be decoding his relative's cryptic messages and that he should be working right now. He decided to just ask what he was talking about when the other spoke again.

"Next week will be our conference, right? It seems like it was just yesterday when we had our last one," the older god remarked while waiting for his answer. He saw the calendar filled with red markings hung above the blacksmith's desk, specifically the date of their next meeting. "And we'll have it by late afternoon...seems like we'll be finishing late. If only my residence wasn't under renovation I could stay for the night."

To Hephaestus, the other's coincidental remark made it seem that the latter wanted to get something across to him, and like a puzzle, he managed to connect the words "offer," "finishing late," and "residence." From what he concluded, Poseidon simply wanted him to invite him to his house so he could stay for the night after their conference—or so he thought. That was the only conclusion he could get from his vague words, though he was still unsure if the word "offer" really fitted into all this or if he was talking about something else; then again, he doesn't remember making any offers to him so he ruled that out.

Also, the older god could just directly ask him if he could stay with him and stop beating around the bush, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was to return to his work, and the only way to do that was to get him out of there—asap.

"Come to my place then."

Poseidon raised an eyebrow at his sudden offer. "Your place?"

The younger god nodded. "After the conference; since yours is unavailable."

The god of the sea took a moment to realize that his nephew just asked him out—which wasn't what the latter had in mind. He couldn't help but lick his bottom lip before giving him a coy smile. "Straight to bed already? Won't you wine and dine me first?"

"We'll have dinner of course."

Poseidon was really liking this straightforward side of his, and to think Hephaestus would initiate their date night when it was often him the one pursuing his conquests. He wouldn't deny anymore that seeing the latter—who he still thought was showing interest in him—the one making a move made his libido stir.

"Alright then, it's a date." He then approached his nephew and gave him his seductive smile. "I honestly can't wait, Hephaestus; I'm sure we'll both have a great time."

"Right." The blacksmith thought he was just teasing him and ignored it. "Everything will be prepared by then," he said, referring to his spare room where the other would be staying.

"You don't have to be romantic; a nice dinner and some fine wine will do for me," Poseidon said, thinking about their supposed date night. "Well, I must be off. Till next week then."

"See you, lord Poseidon." Hephaestus silently thanked the higher gods he was finally leaving and summoned his golden maid to escort him out.

A moment later, Poseidon was being escorted by the same automaton out of the forge. Though this time, the latter's rear didn't interest him as he was too busy thinking about his upcoming date with the god of fire.

He wouldn't have ever thought of dating Hephaestus, let alone the possibility of bedding him, but these thoughts made him eager—especially the latter thought.

His lips curled into a smirk as he could already taste the blacksmith's lips on his own.

* * *

**V.**

When Zeus announced their session was adjourned, Poseidon stood up and shared that he and Hephaestus wouldn't be joining them in the dining hall as they had their own dinner to attend to.

Most of the Olympians had no problem with it, but when Hera gave him the "what-the-Tartarus-are-you-planning-to-do-with-my-son" look, he almost thought she knew what he was going to do with her son. He just gave her an innocent smile before gesturing at Hephaestus and headed towards the door.

Besides, if ever Hera did find out, he could always say it was her son who made the first move.

Hephaestus, on the other hand, greeted them goodnight before following the older god outside, wondering why they had to have dinner separate from the others. Then again, it didn't bother him much since he did say they would have dinner at his place.

When they arrived at the blacksmith's house, they were greeted by a golden maid, which Poseidon noticed was different from the one at the forge. She informed them that their food was ready, so they went straight towards the dining room where they saw a quaint dinner prepared for them.

"This looks charming." Poseidon then remembered the gift he brought with him and conjured it in his hand. "By the way, a little token from me."

Instead of wild flowers, jewelries, or the finest saltwater wine that he usually gave to his dates, the older god got him those rare, coveted ores from one of the forbidden trenches of the ocean. He smiled to himself when the blacksmith's eyes seemed to light up at his gift and he received it with care before thanking him.

Hephaestus then instructed the automaton to put the ores in his work room before sitting themselves at the table to have their dinner.

"This is delicious," commented Poseidon after taking a few bites of his food. "You really prepared for our date."

Without looking up from his food—and ignoring the "date" comment—the younger god shrugged and replied, "I just instructed my maid to prepare something you'd like."

"And I do." He took a sip from his chalice before continuing, "Now, tell me about your latest projects."

Hephaestus raised an eyebrow at him. "My projects?"

"You're always busy; I'd like to know what you've been up to, which no doubt will be added to your countless list of wonderful creations."

The younger god thought for a moment before he began talking about a recent project he was working on. Poseidon, on the other hand, found himself intrigued with their conversation, especially seeing the other had a lot of things to say about his works.

When their food was finished, the golden maid came to clear the table and replaced it with a bottle of wine and a bowl of chocolate-covered cherries, and the god of the sea liked where he thought this was going.

"I like our dessert," he said with a smirk.

"Aphrodite sent them over," Hephaestus remarked. "One of her admirers sent a lot so she gave some to me."

"And generous of her to do so. Now, how about we take these somewhere else; your room perhaps?"

"My room?"

"Yes, or where do you wish it? The living room?" He smiled at him seductively. "Or maybe right here on your table."

"Anywhere's fine, I guess."

"Daring aren't we?"

"But we may have them upstairs," Hephaestus suggested, thinking that maybe the other god wanted to rest right after their dessert. He called for the automaton to take their food and wine to his guest room, and after she left they followed suit and arrived at the room to see them already set up on the table near the lit fireplace.

They both sat down on the sofa and Poseidon poured wine in the chalices before giving one to his nephew. "Now this is lovely." He then took a drink from his chalice before eating some cherries. "I'm enjoying this evening with you, Hephaestus, and I hope you're feeling the same way."

"It's alright," the younger god replied, though he was starting to feel tired after a long and busy day. "Though I want to go to bed after this."

Poseidon couldn't help but chuckle, thinking he was being invited to bed already. "Straight to the point, as always." He took another drink before setting the chalice aside and leaning closer towards him. "Well now, how should we do this. Usually, things go smoothly with the others...how about we see what that mouth can do?"

The younger god raised an eyebrow at him. "My mouth?"

"Yes, will you show me?"

Hephaestus was confused and rather taken aback with the sudden challenge of what he could do with his mouth, but then he remembered he could show him a trick he had learned from Hermes.

The older god watched him lean closer and thought he was finally going to feel those lips, that he wouldn't deny he'd been thinking of ever since last week. He was about to lean in too when the other just reached for a cherry and popped it into his mouth. He watched the blacksmith chew the fruit, and seconds later he took something out and showed it to him—it was a cherry stem knot.

He then remembered the saying about being able to knot cherry stems with your mouth meant that you were a good kisser and wondered if it was true. Well he was good kisser himself and he could easily knot those stems, so seeing Hephaestus do that could only mean one thing.

Cupping the blacksmith's cheek, he pulled him closer and kissed him. It felt warm and he could taste that sweet chocolate, and he loved it. It was something he rarely felt with his past lovers, which most of the time would start with a quick make out before heading straight to bed.

He pulled away to see Hephaestus's stunned face which he thought was cute and chuckled at the sight. "Don't tell me you weren't expecting that."

And Hephaestus hadn't, and would never even think about it, but before he could react he was pulled in for another kiss. This time those lips moved slowly against his and he couldn't help but feel good, until he was being kissed fervently and was now lying on the sofa with Poseidon leaving marks on his neck.

The older god then said in a low voice, "Since it's our first time together, let's take this to bed~"

Before Hephaestus could say anything, Poseidon pulled him up and guided him towards the bed where he was pushed down and landed on the mattress. The latter then loomed over him before taking his hand and began nuzzling it.

"I know you're eager and have been waiting for this," the older god spoke, looking at him with eyes full of lust. "But I'd like to take it slow, if that's alright."

The blacksmith was still speechless and more confused than ever with what was happening, and the fact that he wasn't even trying to stop any of this; though if he were to be honest, a small part of him didn't want any of this to stop.

Poseidon, without anymore delay, took Hephaestus's lips again with his while his skilled hands began roaming around the latter's body and towards dangerous regions.

Later on, he found themselves both naked and he was making him produce delicious sounds he wouldn't have ever dreamed the god of fire could make.

* * *

"That was indeed something, Heph."

Poseidon was lying in bed, resting after having rounds of pleasurable sex he wouldn't have thought he'd ever have with this certain god. Just recounting their recent activities made his libido stir again and he was already eager for another round.

"Out of all the males I've taken, I think you're my favorite," he remarked before looking at Hephaestus who was lying quietly beside him. He saw the bite marks scattered all over his body which made him want to add a few more, but held the thought as he couldn't help but feel pity at seeing his current state. "Are you alright?"

Hephaestus closed his eyes as he wasn't—he was downright exhausted! His body ached, his voice was hoarse, and most of all his ass hurt! He still couldn't believe with what just happened and he enjoyed every second of it!

"I was a little rough after our third time," Poseidon continued to speak. "Do forgive me; I couldn't help myself." He heard him groan which made him chuckle before lying on his side and propping his head up with a knuckle. "You'll get use to it. After all, we will be doing this again." He then reached a hand over and began caressing the other's hip, and it pleased him to see that body still shivering from his mere touch. "And to think I was hesitant with your offers before."

Hephaestus was confused by this and opened his eyes to look at him. "Offers?"

"Playing innocent aren't we?" Poseidon chuckled again. "Then again, I'm starting to like that about you."

"I haven't offered you anything."

"May I remind you that in our recent meetings it was you who's been trying to get me into bed with you?" he said with a coy smile. "The first time was at our last conference when I offered we leave and you said we should head straight to bed."

"What I meant back then was I rather go to bed since I was really tired."

"Alright then, what about that time at the hot spring? You were checking me out." He propped himself up with an arm. "You told me I was hot."

"Because of your body temperature." Hephaestus slightly blushed when he remembered he had been looking at him, but for a different reason. "And you had...marks all over you, and I couldn't help but notice."

"At the party where I asked you if you wanted to make out?"

The blacksmith thought for a moment before answering, "To be honest, I was a bit drunk at that time. I might've thought you were asking if I wanted to do it with that handmaiden."

"What about your offer last week?" Poseidon asked, his eyebrow now raising in slight confusion. "You invited me here."

"Because your place wasn't available so I offered mine."

He stared at him in disbelief before pinching the bridge of his nose. "And let me guess, that cherry-knot earlier was just a show, not an invitation."

"...Invitation?"

The innocent, questioning look he was being given was enough to convince him the other god wasn't kidding with him. All this time what he had thought Hephaestus showing genuine interest in him was all just a huge misunderstanding!

Poseidon sat up before leaning back on the headboard and letting out a deep sigh. "Well, this is something."

Hephaestus, on the other hand, finally realized what had been going on with the older god: the latter had seriously thought he was trying to bed him! So that's why he'd been acting all sleazy towards him—and here he thought he was just a straight up pervert.

With all the strength he could muster, the blacksmith sat himself up so he could properly face the other god. "Poseidon," he called him, since he had been given permission earlier to do so during their intense session. "Believe me, I've never initiated such things. We must've misunderstood each other."

"And so we have...And here I was thinking it was my turn to take you to dinner." Poseidon chuckled then paused for a moment in thought, before looking back at him and asked, "Do you regret it though?" He waved a hand between them. "This?"

"...No, not really," Hephaestus answered honestly. He then glanced away, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "I...liked it."

"Well from your reactions earlier, I'd say you've enjoyed it." The older god smirked when he saw his cheeks turning a shade darker. "So what now? Should I head on out and forget this ever happened? Or, we continue this little "misunderstanding" of ours? 'Cause I'll be honest with you, Heph." Without breaking their eye contact, he leaned towards him and spoke in a low voice, "I want you."

Hephaestus felt a shiver ran through his body as the god of the sea looked at him in sheer desire—something he had never thought he would ever receive from anyone, let alone from this god in front of him. He remembered what happened between them—the state of his body also reminding him of that fact—and that alone was enough to make up his mind.

"If you don't mind having me."

The older god reached out his hand and cupped his scarred cheek—a gesture that made the blacksmith feel more wanted—and gave him that famous smirk of his. "Oh, it'll be my utmost pleasure~"

Poseidon then moved closer, but before fully closing the gap between them, he said, "Just to be sure, you are fully aware of where this is going."

For the first time, he saw Hephaestus chuckling softly, and he felt something in his chest he never had felt with all his conquests—something he had only felt when he was with his queen, and that made him wonder what other surprising things he would learn from the god of fire.

"I have a clue this time," was the blacksmith's reply.

And to Poseidon's surprise, Hephaestus took his lips with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated.


End file.
